The Darkness of Night
by Dana Doggett
Summary: The sun has set and Dana musters up the courage to tell John how she feels.


Title: The Darkness of Night Author: Dana Doggett Feedback: Please use the form located at the end of this story to send feedback. Alternately you can e-mail me at: Date: June 25, 2006 Distribution: Semper Fi, XFMU, Gossamer, Spookys Rating: Strong PG-13 Category: DSR - Doggett/Scully Timeline: Four years after season 9 as if "The Truth" never happened (and there is no baby). Set in the year 2006.

Disclaimer: In my hands these characters really aren't the characters that surfer created, they're better than that, they like to explore more extreme possibilities. Beta: Alexa

Summary: The sun has set and Dana musters up the courage to tell John how she feels.

Dedication: For any and all active DSR fanfic authors. Here's to keeping the DSR alive.

You can find my other stories at "Fox & Rat" Virtual Series: .com/

She feels his eyes watching her. No matter what she does, or where she goes, he's always there to protect her. It's only the ocean and she isn't even in past her waist, and he's keeping a close watch on her.

Dana skims her hands over the surface of the water. She sighs and looks out to the horizon. The sun is setting beautifully this evening.

She glances back at John over her shoulder. He's oblivious to the way he makes her feel. She smiles to herself. If only he knew. If only he feels the same way for her.

Usually she wouldn't wear her bikini. For years she felt as if no one had wanted to see her wear it, so she avoided swimming pools and beaches altogether. It may have been out of desperation to receive her partner's male attention that she suggested they come to the beach on their last day in Hawaii.

She's crazy to think that her straight-laced, by-the- book partner would even let himself think about her in unprofessional ways. They should have just returned to their hotel and gone their separate ways.

She brings her hand up to her shoulder. She's felt a kink in her muscle since yesterday. She kneads the muscle with her hand, shutting her eyes to enjoy the sensation.  
>She wonders, is he watching her? What is going through his mind? She looks back to shore over her shoulder. He's not there.<p>

"Hey."

She turns to look where John's voice came from. She almost didn't recognize it. It's so deep, raspy, almost... seductive. She sees him next to her. His hair is wet and water runs over his chest.

She lets her hand slide down from her shoulder, gently and ever so slightly caressing against the side of her breast. The sight of his naked torso warms her, and sends a tingling sensation through her nipples as they harden at the sight of him. She looks up at him through lowered eyes. She pouts her lips.

"Hey." She can't think of anything better to say. He takes her breath away.

He takes a step toward her.

"It's startin' to get dark. You should come back to shore."

Her heart sinks. The seduction in his voice is no longer there.

She looks away from him and back out toward the setting sun.

He touches her shoulder, sending waves of pleasure through her body. It's been years since any man has touched her like that.

"John..."

She faces him again. He doesn't remove his hand from her. It slides down her arm, resting just above her elbow. He looks at her in a way he's never looked at her before. Well, at least purposefully. His eyes speak a thousand words he's too hesitant to say aloud. His eyes are soft and loving. Actually, she's seen this look in his eyes many times before, just not like this, not so... intimate. Not when they're off the clock. His beauty silences her. She's forgotten what she wants to say.

Why do words always get lost between them?

He opens his mouth to say something, but stops himself. He looks away from her, unsure of himself.

Dana touches his bicep... We Shall Not Forget... He's loyal, faithful, dedicated, caring, respectful, noble, honorable. These words. These words define for her qualities in a man that she's always desired, but never had the courage to search out. Instead she chose for herself men who were not good for her. Two teachers, one of whom was a married man. Fox Mulder, a man who could never love her as much as he loves his quest. Ed Jerse... None of these men could ever compare to John Doggett.

John looks at her again, desire burning in his eyes. He lets go of his gentle grasp on her arm.

"We should go, Agent Scully. We got an early flight back to D.C. tomorrow."

He starts heading back to shore; his body language screams out disappointment. The warm setting sunlight causes the beads of water to glisten on his muscular back.

"John..." Her voice is weak. Who cares about humiliation? If she doesn't ask, she may never know.

He stops and looks at her with sad eyes. The same look he regarded her with soon after Mulder had returned years ago.

"What is this?" She crosses her arms across her bare stomach. She hopes this isn't a mistake, bringing this up. Crossing her arms is for protection of her heart and emotions.  
>"What's what?" He heads back to her.<p>

"Between us. What is it?"

He looks at her, not quite understanding what she's talking about. He pretends not to understand anyway.

"This feeling, John, between us. What is it?"

"Feeling?" He rubs his hand on the back of his neck, an indication that he's nervous. He knows exactly what she's talking about.

Dana touches his forearm and looks up at him.

"This feeling that I have for you, John."

He looks at her hand. What is he thinking?

"What about Mulder?"

That name again. She sighs.

"What about him?"

"I always figured you two... you know..." He rubs his index finger under his nose.

"Not for a long time now, John." She smiles to assure him that she's over Mulder, and that it is over between them.

She runs her hand up his well-toned torso. Her skin has never felt so alive. She feels the texture, everything. His skin is so sensual.

"But let's not talk about him. I want to talk about this thing with us." She gets things back on track.

John doesn't say anything for a minute. Dana continues to gently caress his chest. Her fingertips glide softly across his chest hair. Why is he so quiet? Maybe all these years he's believed she and Mulder had been a couple. Maybe the thought of that not being fact is something he needs to get used to.

She can help with that. Risking rejection again, Dana places a few small kisses on his chest. She presses her chest against his. She closes her eyes and sighs. Nothing from him.

"Dana... I want this as much as you do, but..."

Her heart skips a beat. He wants this too. But what?

"... but... I'm hesitant."

"Why...?" She gazes up at him.

"The last relationship I was in... didn't end well. Divorce, actually. It's been a good thirteen years since the divorce and since I've been with a woman." He rubs the back of his neck again. "I liked you right from the start... a good six years running now."

He flashes her a shy, lop-sided grin.

"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't been in a good relationship since the twelfth grade."

The look he gives her says that he doesn't believe that.

"You can't tell me that my relationship with Mulder was a good one can you, John?" She gives him a knowing smile. "I saw the way you reacted to him, especially his treatment of me. You saw it at the time. I didn't. That's why I'm still here and why he's out there somewhere, searching out his truth. He left me." She touches his arm. "You made me see my relationship with him for what it was. You don't leave the ones you love."

"No. You don't."

They are quiet for awhile. Neither one of them knows what to do or to say next. They listen to the sounds of the ocean around them. The water is getting higher. Dana rubs her hand slowly up and down his arm.

"You're everything I never knew I wanted in a man, John." Her voice is soft, almost a whisper.

He laughs quietly.

"And I never thought I'd ever let myself fall in love with my partner."

"Funny, I used to think you had a thing for Agent Reyes." She smiles, knowing very well that isn't true.

"Nah, that worked the other way around. She's not my type. Too quirky for my tastes."

"I know. I discounted your feelings for her rather quickly."

John places his hand underneath the water and takes hold of her back. The tide is rising. He pulls her closer to him. Dana tilts her head back, her lips parting ever so slightly. She lets out a sigh. His hand feels so right on her back, holding her. His touch is commanding and strong, yet delicate and gentle. Her chest presses against his and she's sure he can feel her heart pounding.

He touches her cheek with the back of his hand and slides it down her neck, across her breast and holds his palm just underneath her breast, on her rib cage. His hand is huge, warm, masculine.

A wave rides up her body, the cool water swirling around her chest. She imagines what it might feel like if he touched her breast. It's been so long since she's felt this way and been this close to a man. She's yearned to be touched by him like this for years now.

"What're you thinkin', Dana?" That deep, raspy, seductive tone is back.

"You don't want to know."

She wishes he'd kiss her already.

"'Course I do." He holds the back of her head with his hand and brings his mouth close to her ear. His lips barely touching her. "Somethin' tells me I'm thinking the same thing..."  
>He kisses the side of her neck. She moans her approval. She places her hands on the back of his neck, her fingertips teasing him. She places one hand on the back of his head and weaves her fingers into his hair.<p>

His lips kiss the top of her collarbone. His thumb massages her rib cage. She leans her head back and opens her eyes, stars are shining, the sun has set. Night is upon them.

His hand cups her bikini covered breast.

Now there's a move in the right direction.

He stops kissing her chest. He looks into her eyes; they're dilated with arousal, same as his. She's never seen him as beautiful as he is right now.

Sound, time... the world seems to have stopped.

Dana wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his lips. Slowly she kisses him, savoring the feeling of his upper lip in between hers.

Their first kiss.

Why are these always a little awkward, hesitant even? When does she open her mouth to invite him in? Is now too soon? Should she let him make that move? She's unsure.

He kisses her back carefully. Upper lips, lower lips... she opens her mouth slightly to moisten her lips, the tip of her tongue brushes against his lips. She didn't intend to do that, but is happy to feel his mouth open to her. His tongue flirts with the tip of her tongue, exploring, testing limits. His thumb glides over her hard nipple. She opens her mouth further, wanting more of him. Their kiss deepens, exploring further and further. Her heartbeat quickens, responding to him. He presses his body against hers and she feels his erection pressing against her leg, begging, wanting, and needing more. What she would give to feel him inside her right now.

She moves her leg against his, wanting him to lift her up so her center can rest against his. She gasps as his hand reaches down and holds her leg, lifting it. His grasp just under her kneecap. She uses her arms to pull herself up higher. Their mouths part for a moment and desperately find each other again.

He moans as her center rubs against his erection.

Her center throbs, aches to feel him inside her. She shifts her position in a desperate attempt to rub the head of his penis over her clit. Her attempt fails, she turns her head away from him in frustration. His lips passionately pay attention to her neck... the nape of her neck.

His other hand slides up her back and fumbles with the string of her bikini. He unties it. Water swirls around her bare breast, lifting the bikini top away from her skin. She gasps as the cool water encompasses her erect nipple.

John stops kissing her neck and looks at her bare breast. He holds the top of her bikini in his hand. He circles his thumb over her erect nipple. Unknowing, she lightly thrusts her body against his erection.

Her eyes may be closed, but she can feel him wanting to look her in the eyes. She opens them and looks at him. Her heart fills with love when she sees the look on his face. He's concerned for her.

She needs to say something, but she feels nearly incoherent. Total bliss.

"More..."

That's all she can say. He looks back toward the beach, no one is there. It's dark. She presses her center over his erection again. He looks into her eyes mischievously.  
>There's so much they could get away with in the darkness of night.<p>

THE END

If you enjoyed this story I would love to hear from you. Please send your feedback to the following e-mail address:

(constructive criticism is also welcome) 


End file.
